


The Unconventional Diplomacy of Blue-Blooded Ladies of the Sea

by Resilur



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 04:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19968151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resilur/pseuds/Resilur
Summary: Princess Nefertari Vivi of Alabasta was deeply devoted to her people, excelled at political grace when necessary, and was in many ways the perfect picture of a well-bred princess.But as much as they loved her, her people often failed to notice that she also was, and always would be, a pirate.





	The Unconventional Diplomacy of Blue-Blooded Ladies of the Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aroberuka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroberuka/gifts).



Eshu had been overjoyed when Ingram told him that he was to be a part of Princess Vivi’s retinue during her upcoming diplomatic travels. Though he had never before had the honor of actually meeting her, everyone of course knew of her role in saving the kingdom. Her courage and devotion to her duty were inspiring – for their delicate young princess to be so daring as to disguise herself among bounty hunters and pirates!

Their small delegation had accompanied her to one the nearby islands, which consisted only of a few small villages with no central rulership. While not actually a part of the kingdom, they were still important trading partners for Alabasta; royal visits such as this were fairly common, as part of maintaining friendly ties. It was expected to be a short, peaceful trip.

Which was why he didn’t understand how they were currently in the midst of hunting bandits.

When the mayor had first mentioned the threat he and his neighbors had been facing, Eshu assumed they would leave immediately and call for Alabasta’s army to send aid.

Princess Vivi, however, seemed to have other ideas.

Even Pell hadn’t raised any objections, instead simply giving her advice as she plotted out an ambush. Eshu was further horrified when it became apparent that the princess intended to head out herself. Surely Pell wouldn’t agree to that; what if any harm befell her!

And yet Eshu’s concerns were dismissively waved aside, with the princess requesting that he look over the trade accounting while they were busy. As he left, he couldn’t help but feel as if the world was slowly tipping out from beneath him.

When he saw his princess later that evening – dressed in a casual shirt and slacks, covered in dirt and sweat, and looking _immensely_ satisfied – he almost failed to recognize her.

The locals were incredibly grateful, and over the following days they were able to secure several agreements that would be more beneficial to Alabasta.

And if the princess vanished the night before they left into a disturbingly shady-looking dive bar, he was slowly coming to realize that his actual duty was to politely ignore such things.

When he attempted to ask about it later, she happily told him that there had simply been a few more negotiations to take care of. She further assured him that all the deals would be quite advantageous to the kingdom with very little risk (though he tried very hard not to think about just why she felt the need to specify that), but which it would be best not to have a written record of.

In the end, Eshu never could decide if this was the worst diplomatic endeavor he’d ever taken part in, or the best.


End file.
